


Midnight Pool Ambiance

by Usagi_Prince



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking and Entering, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Prince/pseuds/Usagi_Prince
Summary: Stan and Kyle break into the Middle Park swimming pool for a midnight swim.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Midnight Pool Ambiance

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off the [swimming pool scene](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b4c76750-9670-4361-9178-11bb62a3d285/d9pilz0-44f3ad08-28dc-44b9-9f9e-d3ef2f943efd.jpg/v1/fill/w_1024,h_548,q_75,strp/swimming_pool___life_is_strange_by_jamga_d9pilz0-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD01NDgiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iNGM3Njc1MC05NjcwLTQzNjEtOTE3OC0xMWJiNjJhM2QyODVcL2Q5cGlsejAtNDRmM2FkMDgtMjhkYy00NGI5LTlmOWUtZDNlZjJmOTQzZWZkLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMDI0In1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.Le2iZUAB54ZNOAuoeB0DRKzPXZJkOHSmveAMqwguGoU) from life is strange

The pool was breathtaking to say the least. Kyle had only been to Middle Park once in the 7th grade for some spelling bee bullshit. He almost felt bad for not coming with Stan tonight, admitting in his head that yes, this was worth skipping the extra study session. He stood motionless in silence, taking in the full effects of the beautiful scene before him. The darkness from the night outside the windows made the underwater lights illuminate the pool even brighter than usual, a comforting blue glow radiating from the still water. Reflections of the water were mirrored on the walls of the pool building, dancing along the surfaces in a mesmerizing pattern. No sounds were audible except for the low humming of the pool’s chlorine generator in the distance. The overwhelming heat warmed Kyle’s frozen hands and prompted him to take off his green ushanka.  


“Isn’t it cool? Pretty sweet of me to get that extra key huh?” Stan spoke up from behind Kyle. He glanced towards the other’s direction and was met with a smug grin. Kyle turned back towards the water, thinking of the right words to say so Stan wouldn’t know how excited he secretly was.  


“Yeah, it’s alright.”  


“Psh, yeah okay Kyle. It’s fine though, I know you think it’s awesome. Wait until you get in though.” Stan teased. Kyle whipped around at the sound of rustling clothes and a clinking belt buckle.  


“Wait, what?” Stan had kicked off his shoes and was hobbling out of his jeans, which were awkwardly stuck around his ankles. He slipped his jacket off and tugged his t-shirt over his head, eventually ending up with only his boxers to cover him. “What the hell are you doing?” Stan snorted.  


“Dude isn’t it obvious? No way am I coming all the way here just to look at water.” He stated, backing up in preparation for what Kyle guessed was a running start in.  


“Are you crazy? What if someone comes here? Or hears us?”  


“Relax dude. Everyone’s probably asleep by now or something. Do you think I could do a good dive from here?”  


“Have you ever heard of a thing called consequences Stan?”  


“No shit smartass.” Kyle rolled his eyes as Stan made two L’s with his fingers and held them together, creating a frame to angle his dive. “C’mon man, live a little. It’s not like we do this everyday.” Stan smirked at Kyle before running to the pool’s edge and diving into the water. His form was sloppy due to the lack of height, but the motion was somehow still elegant in Kyle’s eyes. Lately, Kyle had begun to notice small quirks about the other boy that oddly enough still endeared him. Like the way Stan would bite his nails when he was nervous, or how he poured the milk before the cereal every morning after their sleepovers. Both habits were pretty gross, but Kyle was infatuated with learning more. It amazed him; the amount of details he had missed about his best friend after so many years together.  


Was Kyle in love with Stan? Definitely. He’d had his entire life to figure it out. After years of denying the truth, Kyle eventually came to terms with the romantic feelings he harbored for Stan in 10th grade. Stan called him after leaving Bebe’s homecoming party, drunk and babbling about something he and Wendy ended up arguing over. Stan had asked Kyle to go with him originally, but dances and parties weren’t something that sounded enjoyable to him in the slightest. Feeling partially responsible for his distraught best friend, Kyle pleaded with his mother to take the car and pick up Stan from whatever hole he’d dug himself into this time. By the time they found each other, Stan was a handful of blocks away from Bebe’s house. His nose was bright red thanks to a combination of crying and cold September weather. Kyle planned to drop the boy off at home, but Stan insisted on staying together. Not wanting his parents to see what a mess his best friend was, the pair drove past the outskirts of their small town to a tiny yet familiar pond. The pond carried a heavy weight of emotional sentiment to the two, since this had essentially become “their spot”. Though they shared secrets all the time, the area made the punch of heavier topics seem less painful.  


At their pond, they climbed into the backseat of the SUV, holding each other close as Stan sobbed. Telling the difference between talking and drunken rambling proved difficult, but Kyle understood the basics of the story. According to Stan, Wendy had dumped him that night at the house party, claiming something about just not feeling a connection anymore. Everyone in South Park knew about Wendy’s newfound connection with Cartman, except Stan apparently. Much like how everyone in the town also knew Kyle was head over heels for his best friend, again very oblivious to said best friend. Kyle leaned against the car door as Stan awkwardly laid with him. Though the position felt a little silly since Stan had grown so much taller than him, his heart hammered in his chest. The rhythmic beating rang so loud in Kyle’s ears he was convinced everyone within a 5 mile radius could hear it as well. The inside of the car slowly began to lose its heat, prompting the pair to huddle closer. It hurt Kyle to see Stan so miserable. Kyle wanted nothing more in that moment than to run away together from their puny hick town and escape from their troubles and worries. As fat tears soaked through his shirt, Kyle realized the love he felt for his best friend was far beyond platonic. The dread of unrequited feelings had yet to surface within Kyle’s mind, though they came quickly after. At that moment of realization, he felt overwhelming relief, like the looming pit in his stomach had finally overflowed and burst. Though Stan’s heartbreak was not something worth celebrating, Kyle just silently consoled the other boy. He wanted to help Stan pick up the pieces and start over. Not out of a weird obligation or anything of the sort; just as someone who longed to see Stan smile and laugh like they had together so many years ago.

After that night, the two were inseparable. 

“Are you just gonna stand there staring into space or what dude? You’re freaking me out.” Stan commented, pushing Kyle out of his thoughts. Treading on the water, Stan looked upward towards the other boy with a worried look on his face. “I’m kidding. You don’t have to come in if you don’t wanna.”  


“I will, I will don’t worry. I was just thinking about how you broke the sacred pool rule.”  


“I did? Since when is sneaking in after hours a “sacred pool rule’?” Kyle chuckled, shaking off his jacket and unzipping his pants.  


“No dude you ran on the deck! Before the dive.”  


“Oh boohoo. What are you gonna do, arrest me?”  


“Maybe not me, but I could think of a few people who would if they saw you right now.”  


“You wouldn’t snitch on me. Fun fact, you’re my accomplice.”  


“Me? Never.” Kyle teased before casting aside his jeans and tossing his hat down in a pile alongside them. Wearing only a plain white tee and his boxers, Kyle stepped forward and took a seat on the pool deck. He gently dipped his pale legs into the warm water as Stan floated, arms and legs spread out like a star. Kyle leaned on his arms behind him and the two remained silent.  


So why couldn’t Kyle confess his feelings to Stan? They were as close as two people could be and both were out to one another as bisexual. What did Kyle have to worry about? More than anything, the thought ruining their bond scared him. Just because their sexualities were the same didn’t automatically mean their feelings were alike. What if these emotions resulted in the demise of their relationship? As much as Kyle was crazy over Stan, he just couldn’t imagine his life without the other. Not to mention the way Stan seemed extremely out of Kyle’s league. After his breakup with Wendy, Stan dated around sporadically. The two never discussed these dates for particularly long, but Stan seemed happy enough with his life. Who was Kyle to take that away from him?  


“Earth to Kyle. You’re spacing out again.” Before Kyle realized it, Stan was approaching the edge beside him. His hands grasped the side as he rested his chin atop them. “Are you okay? You haven’t really said much since we got here.” Again, there was that troubled look. The look that gave Kyle more hope than it should’ve, that maybe there really was something deeper.  


“I’m fine I just… I dunno.”  


“Was the pool idea too cheesy? Do you hate it?”  


“No it’s cool.” Stan shot a glance of doubt towards Kyle. “Really dude. I’ve never been in here.”  


“First time then, huh?”  


“Don’t say it like that dude.” Stan replied with a stupid smirk and low laugh. Their eyes met.  


“Just a lot on your mind?”  


“Yeah, you could say that.” Kyle twiddled his thumbs in his lap. “I just get kinda worried about you.” He paused. “Like, are you okay Stan?”  


“What do you mean?”  


"I guess I just haven’t asked in a while. It’s dumb, forget it.”  


“It’s not dumb! I appreciate the thought. Do I seem kinda sad or something?”  


“Not really. It’s just, since Wendy, you haven’t, like, seriously dated. It’s not really my business, but do you think she’s like… the one that got away? I know we have our whole lives to date and yada yada, but you guys were pretty serious.” Stan looked off into the distance, carefully considering this question. A good minute passed before either of them broke the silence.  


“Deep down, I still miss her sometimes. But sometimes I wonder if it’s her I miss, or just the feeling of being close to someone. Like, having someone that intimate in my life.” Kyle was hurt to a certain level hearing this, but he understood. The relationship he possessed with Stan was nothing like the one between the former lovers. “I don’t really think about it though. Besides, as long as you’re with me, it’s fine.” Kyle forced himself to smile back at Stan, suddenly feeling the water around his legs turn heavy as lead. This was fine. They were content with one another. There was no need to ruin such a wonderful friendship that both of them depended on. If the closest Kyle would ever be to Stan was a stand in for Wendy, well, that was good enough for him. “Can you help me out of the pool? I think I’m getting all pruney.” Stan extended his arm out towards the other boy as he asked for assistance. Kyle stood up, taking hold of his best friend’s hand. Before he could properly balance himself, he felt a strong jerk pull him towards the water. Quicker than he could process what was happening, Kyle was tumbling head first into the pool.  


The swimming pool was considerably colder than the warm air surrounding it, hitting him smack in the face. He swam for the surface faster than he could think of what to feel. Above, he heard Stan cackling at the sight of his best friend completely soaked. Kyle pushed the red hair that clung to his face out of the way before wiping his eyes to see. Stan swam towards him just in case. When Kyle could see again and was face to face with Stan, he splashed the other boy.  


“What the hell was that for?”  


“It was funny!” Stan responded, still giggling in spite of Kyle’s protests.  


“Oh laugh it up Stan. Haha so funny! I’m pissing myself right now.” Kyle yanked his t-shirt off and threw it on the deck, now drenched in chlorine.  


“Gross dude I’m right here. If you’re gonna pee go do it over there. Okay okay sheesh I’m sorry I won’t joke like that.” Stan took back his statement after receiving a deadly glare from his victim. “You can just wear my dry shirt when we go back.”  


“Good. That’s the least you could do for me.” Although his comment was harsh, Kyle was surprisingly calm. If anyone else had pulled this stunt on him, he would’ve been livid. But something about the way Stan seemed overjoyed made the situation slightly less dreadful. The blue pool lighting made him look even more striking than usual, defining his prominent facial structure. Stan had hit puberty way earlier than him, which left Kyle with comparatively more round features. Kyle wanted nothing more than to spill his heart out right now and dramatically kiss his crush, just like a teenage romance flick.  


“Let’s see who can hold their breath longer!” Stan prompted, bringing his index finger and thumb to his nose.  


“We’re not kids Stan. Besides, I’d win anyways.”  


“You’re just scared of losing.”  


“Am not.”  


“Okay, then prove it.” Kyle rolled his eyes as he too brought his fingers up to close his nostrils. “Ready, set, go!” Both boys plunged into the water simultaneously. At first Kyle concentrated on holding his breath, but his curiosity distracted him. Plus, he had to ensure Stan wasn’t cheating. He cautiously opened his eyes underwater. Since they were so close, Kyle could see the other boy fairly easily. Sensing he was being watched, Stan opened his eyes as well, smiling back at him. He took hold of Kyle’s hands, which had long let go of his own nose, and brought the other boy even closer than they initially had been. It was utter silence as they kept themselves leveled with each other. Kyle wasn’t sure how to interpret Stan’s actions, but it didn’t matter. Underwater, they were in their own world. They were the last two people in the entire universe. Here, the pair didn’t need to talk to each other. All that Kyle needed to know was that right here, right now, he and Stan were hand in hand.  


And that too, was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about south park or style on twitter :3 @stanmarshkinnie


End file.
